Chicago
by ClariceLecterAubrey
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione van a parar a la carcel (de la manera más extraña) de Chicago... necesitarán un abogado, saber hacer hoyos, saber cantar Y ROGAR UN MILAGRO A MALFOY >_
1. Chicago Cap I

**Capítulo 1**

**..:: And All that Jazz::..**   
****

Chicago   
  
  
  


------- 

**Notas para ubicar:**

+*+ principio y final de la canción 

[* *] efectos sonoros 

// // Líneas del presentador 

-------   
  


[* Comienza con un fondo de saxo*]   
  


tres personas llegaban a las calles muggles de un país ajeno.   
  
  
  


_+*+ Come on babe_

_Why don't we paint the town?_

_And all that Jazz_   
  
  
  


Dos de ellas estaban completamente extrañadas, una jamás había visto semejante masa de muggles correteando por las banquetas, y la otra jamás había salido a un lugar que no fuera cursi a la Privet Drive. La tercera estaba completamente acostumbrada, más que por estar en el ambiente, por concerlo. Seguían las indicaciones del mapa de la tercera persona que era la única que lograba comprender las "rayitas".   
  
  
  


_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_   
  
  
  
  
  


Mientras tanto, en una pequeña casa de entre tantas calles, una chica cualquiera de pelo negro y rasgos orientales discutía con lo que parecía era su novio.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_   
  
  
  
  
  


El estruendo de la ciudad se hace más grande, los tres chicos (dos chicos y una chamaca) se van acercando a la casa de la muchacha oriental.   
  
  
  
  
  


_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all_

_That_

_Jazz_   
  
  
  


Los tres chicos llegan a la pensión donde renta la chica ya antes mensionada. Abren la puerta, suben las escaleras para tocar a la dueña y se encuentran que en un cuarto antes de su destino suena un disparo.   
  
  
  


_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that Jazz_   
  
  
  
  
  


El cuerpo de un muchacho sale disparado sin vida alguna hacia los pies de los tres chicos. La cara de espanto de la chica oriental se asoma de entre la puerta.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I hear that Father Dip_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that Jazz_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La policia no tarda en llegar, los vecinos salen y los tres chicos quedan en un profundo shock hasta que uno de ellos (el pelirrojo) vomita del asco (Nda: GUAKALAAA).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I hear that Father Dip_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that Jazz_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El comandante llega directamente con la chica oriental después de idenficar el cadaver.   
  


Comandante: Señorita Chang, dígame, ¿Qué fue, según usted, lo que ocurrió?.... ¡Y deje de temblar! 

Cho Chang: Yo... yo... yo... yo.... 

Comandante (dirigiéndose a los demás policias): Y ustedes, vayan a interrogar a esos tres de allá. -haciendo una pausa- ahora sí, Señorita, dígame. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. 

Cho Chang: Yo... yo... yo... yo...   
  
  
  
  
  


_Hold on, hon_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some aspirin_

_Down at United Drug_

_I case you shake apart_

_And want a brand new start_

_To do that-_   
  


_Jazz_   
  
  
  
  
  


Comandante: Sí, Señorita Chang, dígame... Usted?? 

Cho Chang: Yo... yo... yo.... ¡YO LOS VI A ELLOS HACERLO! (señalando a los tres jovenes magos) 

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: ARRÉSTENLOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!! 

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: POR ASESINATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: LO QUE OYERON!!! A LA CARCEL!!!!!!!!! 

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: QUE LO QUE OYERON, Y DEJEN DE ESTAR GRITANDO "¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!" COMO ESTÚPIDOS. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: Que yaaaa!!! fueraaa!!! 

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: Ya chole, ya llévenselos, por imaginativos en sus respuestas.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I bet you luck Lindy_

_Never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_to all that Jazz?_   
  
  
  
  
  


Los mismos tres chicos que entraron no hace más de una hora, salieron escoltados por otros 3 policias (Nda: ¿Me pregunto por qué?). Harry, Ron y Hermione ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de defenderse.   
  


De repente, sale una vecina.   
  


Vecina1(señalando a Cho): Yo vi que ella fuee!!! 

Cho Chang: ¡¡¡¿QUÈEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!! 

Comandante: Ay no otra vez. Ya, llévenselos a todos y nos quitamos de punss'(punss' contracción de "punes").   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Come on, babe_

_Why Don't we paint_

_The town?_

_And all that jazz_   
  


_Oh, you're gonna see_

_Your_

_Sheba_

_Shimmy shake_

_And all that jazz_   
  


_I'm gonna_

_Rouge my knees_

_And roll my_

_Stockings down_

_And all that jazz_   
  


_She's gonna shimmy_

_'Till her garters_

_Break_

_And all that jazz_   
  


_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot_

_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz_   
  
  
  


_Show her where to_

_Park her girdle_

_Oh, her mother's blood'd_

_Curdle_

_If she'd hear_

_Her baby's queer_

_For all that jazz_   
  


_No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, Oh, I love my life_

_And all that Jazz!_   
  


_That Jazz!+*+_   
  
  
  
  
  


Cuatro personas fueron metidas al camión "Police" y fueron a parar con rejas delante de cada uno de ellos.   
  
  
  


Miss Cho Chang y Miss Hermione Granger fueron a parar una junta la celda de la otra en la sección de "ASESINAS", mientras que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley fueron a para uno junto a la celda del otro en la sección de "MUY SOSPECHOSOS".   
  


Ron: Nooooo ¡_¡ que no ven que soy inocenteee 

Harry: Y aunque no lo vean, pueden sentirlo, SOMOS INOCENTESSSS!!! 

Ron: SÌII, YO NO ME COMÌ ESE PANQUÉ!!!!! ;_; 

Harry: Ron, no estamos aquí por eso ._.' 

Ron: Ah, ¿no?, ¿entonces por qué? o_O??? 

Harry: Cho nos acusó de asesinato º_º 

Ron: Ah!!! de veras?!! ... fffuiiiiuu... menos mal ^_^ 

Harry: COMO QUE MENOS MAL?!! O_O!!! 

Ron: Sí, pensé que mamá se iba a enojar conmigo. 

Harry: OOOOiiiii!!!! u_u'   
  
  
  


En otra parte, en una carcel adjunta.   
  
  
  


Cho: Noooo, yo no fuiii!!!! ¡_¡ 

Hermione: Ah, no?, entonces si tú no fuiste ¿por qué nos acusaste a nosotros sin siquiera vernos a la cara? 

Cho: Es que sufro de miopía ._.' 

Hermine: Aaah, no me digas. -Se dirige a la carcelera- ¡Oiga, mis amigos y yo no somos culpables de nada! ¡Ella es la que nos acusó! ¡Ella lo mató!   
  


Una señora se voltea para mirar a la chica que le grita. Esta señora se ve un tanto.... burlona.   
  
  
  
  
  


**// Damas y Caballeros, denos una calurosa bienvenida a... la encantadora, la inigualable, la cariñosa.... ¡¡¡¡ LA "MAMA" //**   
  
  
  


La mujer que carcelera voltea completamente y su traje color militar cambia a uno de lentejuelas color salmón.   
  
  
  


_Mama: +*+ Ask any of the chickies in my pen_

_They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother ..... hen_

_I love 'em all and all of them love me_

_Because the system works_

_The system called reciprocity..._   
  


_Got a little motto_

_Always sees me through_

_When you're good to Mama_

_Mama's good to you._   
  


_There's a lot of favors_

_I'm prepared to do_

_You do one for Mama_

_She'll do one for you._   
  


_They say that life is tit for tat_

_And that's the way I live_

_So, I deserve a lot of tat_

_For what I've got to give_

_Don't you know that this hand_

_Washes that one too_

_When you're good to Mama_

_Mama's good to you!_   
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione: '_' chaaa (...le)....   
  
  
  


_If you want my gravy_

_Pepper my ragout_

_Spice it up for Mama_

_She'll get hot for you_   
  


_When they pass that basket_

_Folk contribut to_

_You out in for Mama_

_She'll put out for you_   
  


_The folks atop the ladder_

_Are the ones the world adores_

_So boost me up my ladder, Kid_

_And I'll boost you up yours_   
  
  
  


Cho Chang: '_' queeee.....   
  
  
  


_Let's all stroke together_

_Like the Princeton crew_

_When you're strokin' Mama_

_Mama's strokin' you_   
  
  
  


Hermione y Cho: Ay, no inventes!!!!   
  
  
  


_So what's the one conclusion_

_I can bring this number to?_

_When you're good to Mama_   
  


_La mama y las asesinas enclaustradas:_

_Mama's good to you!+*+_   
  
  
  
  
  


Hermione y Cho: ¡¡¡¡¡¿PERRRRRRRRRDÒNNNNNNNNNN?!!!!! o_O?????   
  


Mama: así que, ¿qué se les ofrece a las princesas?, ¿comida?, ¿calefacción?, ¿sabanas limpias?, ¿alomohadas?.- se ríe y se va.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin del Primer capítulo.**   
  


Notas de la autora: wwaaaa, yo también me quedé así como que ¿Perdón?. Para los que ya vieron la peli de Chicago en el próximo capítulo se enteraran de la verdadera identidad de la Mama (jojojojo) y para los que no han visto la peli, no importa ^o^. Estoy escribiendo este fic porque es mi propósito de vacaciones :P además.   
  


Ah, también prometo que los capítulos serán un poquito más largos.   
  


Atte. Miss Lecter Aubrey 


	2. Chicago Cap II

* * *

  
**Harry Potter y la vez que visitó Chicago**

..:: El abogado y otras hierbas::..

Capítulo II 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  


En el comedor de la prisión de mujeres. 

**Hermione:** Bueno, si queremos salir de aquí necesitamos a un abogado.   
**Cho**: y de dónde lo sacamos?   
**Hermione**: -_-' en eso estoy pensando   
**Cho:** Pues piensa más rápido   
**Hermione:** PUES TAL VEZ SI TE CALLARAS...   
**Maya (otra asesina ahí enjaulada):** No peléen, lo que ustedes necesitan es...   
**Lia (otra asesina) (JO, por diox, de ónde salen tantas):** a Malfoy.   
**Hermione y Cho con los ojos como platos**: COMO? UN MALFOY?!!   
**Cho**: pero...pero... pero... (-- que? es tartamuda, lleva dos capítulos así!!)   
**Hermione**: Los Malfoy son unos ambiciosos que sólo están pensando en cómo sacar provecho a todo lo que les rodea sin importar el costo, sin contar que son unos fraudes andando y que no han dicho una sola verdad desde que dijeron la palabra "mamá".   
**Maya y Lia: **Por eso ^^   
**Cho:** Cómo?   
**Maya:** Sí, con Malfoy tiene asegurado que saldrán sin más que pagar cinco mil dólares.   
**Hermione**: CINCO MIL QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Cho:** Nooooooooooo pues sí, así sí salimos.(sarcásmo)   
**Hermione**: Y no hay otra manera de pago?   
**Lia: **Ponte "sepsi"...   
**Maya: **"sexy" dice :P   
**Hermione: **Ya me puedo ir pudriendo aquí T_T   
**Cho**: Eso sí lo puedo intentar yo.   
**Hermione**: Oye, se supone que eres de Ravenclaw, piensa en otra opción ¬¬'   
**June **(Otra sentada en la mesa de las asesinas): Qué es Ravenclaw?   
**Cho: **Bueno, pues es...   
**Hermione:** ¡Un club dónde todos se visten de azul! o_o'   
**June**: ¡De azul! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero entrar! *o*   
**Hermione**: -_-' jejeje, luego veremos.   
**Lola:** (sí, ya saben, otra en la mesa): Tal vez pueda conseguir que vea su caso   
**Hermione y Cho:** o_O?ehh?   
  


-*_*_*_*_*_*_*- 

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí   
  


**Harry:** Necesitamos un abogado   
**Ron: **Pues mandemos una nota al otro lado para ver que nos contestan.   
**Harry:** Pero tú crees que ellas puedan encontrar a un abogado?   
**Ron:** Hermione puede encontrar a V- Vo- Voldemort en el País de las maravillas, claro que podrá. ^^ 

Tomaron una papel (de baño, no pergamino :P ) y con un palillo le calcaron las letras e hicieron que pasara la barrera. 

-*_*_*_*_*_*_*-   


**Mama**: Ya se les acabo la comida, vayanse a sus celdas.- ya se paraban todas hasta que dio restricciones- .... Excepto Tú y Tú (Cho y Hermione). Tienen visitas. 

**Hermione:** Visitas???   
**Cho: **¡Visitas! *_*   
**Hermione:** Pero quién...?   
**Persona:** HOLAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Hermione**: Pero tú que haces aquí?!   
**Persona:** Que no te lo dijo Ron, quede en que llegaba dos días después de usted, luego no fue difícil encontrarlos, salen en los periódicos. - La persona toma la primera plana y muestra un encabezado "CUATRO CHICOS ASESINOS, UNO DE ELLOS CON UNA RASPÓN QUE PARECE QUE SE LO HICIERON CON UNA SARTÉN"   
**Cho:** ¡Una sartén! ^o^   
H**ermione**: Supongo que es Harry   
**Ginny**: *^_^* Sip 

De repente se aparece una de las chicas chicas de la mesa gritando eufóricamente 

**Lia:** Lo conseguimos, lo conseguimos!   
**Maya**: Sí, vendrá a ver su caso   
**Hermione:** Cómo? tan rápido????   
**Lia: **Es que aquella mujer, cuando tiene contactos tiene contactos. ~_^   
**Mama: **Oigan, las nuevas, tiene un mensaje en... ¿papel de baño?. Bue.. como sea, un tal Ron les dice que si ya pudieron conseguir algún "avocado"?...   
**Hermione:** Seguramente quiso decir abogado...   
**Maya:** Pues díganle que sí!! ^o^   
**Hermione:** Pues no estoy muy segura de querer que un Malfoy....   
**Cho**: ¡Sí, aceptamos que él sea nuestro abogado! ^O^!!!   
**Hermione**: No!!! espera!!!   
**Mama:** Muy bien, le diré al señor Malfoy que puede visitarnos más tarde.. como hoy.   
**Hermione:** Más tarde?? HOY?!!!!   
**Mama:** Sí, aunque si te pones bondadosa conmigo y me dejas ver más de cerca el dinero con el que le vas a pagar, seguramente hago que llegue todavía más rápido   
**Cho**: que no Hoy ya es demasiado rápido?   
**Mama:** Pues ya ves, de que Lola tiene contactos, los tiene.   
**Ginny:** A todo esto, ¿quién es Lola?   
**Hermione:** Bueno es una muchacha que conocimos en la tarde a la hora de la.... 

De pronto un las voces suplicantes de las prisioneras comienzan a hacer eco hasta llegar a los oídos de las presentes en la sala de visitas. 

Prisioneras:   
*We want Malfoy   
(Queremos a Malfoy)   
Give us Malfoy   
(Dennos a Malfoy o_O?)   
M. A. L. F. O. Y   
( M. A. L. F. O. Y)   
We're all his   
(**_QUE COSAAAA???)_**   
He's our kind of a guy   
(Él es nuestro tipo de chico)   
And ooh what luck   
(Oh, qué suerte)   
Cause here he is...   
(Porque él está aquí)   


// Dama y caballeros, con ustedes, el PRIMERO, el ÚNICO, el INCOMPARABLE: ¡¡¡**DRACO MALFOY**!!! // 

**Draco:** ¿Y quieren que las saque?   
**Hermione:** TÚ!!!!!!???   
**Cho:** Sí, bueno....- Cho se pone de rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas dramatizando- ¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!   
**Ginny:** Que la desesperada no vino ¬¬   
**Hermione**: Pero no podremos conseguir semejante cantidad de dólares.   
**Draco:** Lo sé.   
**Ginny, Cho, Hermione:** ¡¡¿De verdad?!!   
**Draco:** ¡Claro!   
**Ginny: **Vaya, por un momento creí que eras un desconsiderado.   
**Draco:** No, al parecer después de todo no lo soy, por eso no les cobraré cinco mil dólares... sino cinco mil Ga-le-o-nes.   
**Hermione, Cho, Ginny: **¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!- desmayo de Cho   
**Hermione:** Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo, Malfoy!!!!!   
**Cho**: Pero... pero... pero... pero- Hermione le da un golpe a Cho en la espalda para que se desss-trabe - pero como lo conseguiremos.   
**Hermione:** Corrección: ¿Cómo lo conseguiremos estando precisamente aquí adentro?!!!!!!! Piensa!!!   
**Draco:** Alguien más podría conseguirlo por ustedes ¬¬ -Mirando a Ginny -   
**Ginny: **Ah, no!! no, no y no, ni muerta.   
**Hermione: **Pero Ginny, es para que podamos salir, para que TU hermano pueda salir   
**Draco:** Ahhh..¿qué también tengo que sacar a aquellos?   
**Ginny y Hermione**: SÍIII!!!! >_   
**Ginny**: Y bue...¿qué tengo que hacer? 

Dos horas después, en el despacho de Malfoy, Ginny se encontraba vestida con un pequeño vestido negro (cuando digo pequeño, quiero decir PEQUEÑO), unos guantes, una gargantilla plateada y unas zapatillas negras con plata. 

**Ginny:** Como que estás medio enfermo, ¿no Malfoy? ¬¬   
**Draco**: Tu acto es el número 3   
**Ginny:** mi ¿QUÉ COSA? O_O   
**Draco:** También tendrás que inventarte una coreografía y todo - ahora Malfoy la miraba con aire divertido- ... y espero, sinceramente que... sepas cantar - dijo finalmente con una risa macabra.   
**Ginny:** T_T ¿qué?.--- ¿cantar?.... si apenas puedo pararme frente a la clase sin que se me suban los colores 

*_*_*_*_*   
En un "bar" de Chicago, bastante lleno por cierto. Medio minuto antes del tercer acto. 

**Ginny: **No, Malfoy... en verdad... yo--- dudo bastante que....--- poder...   
**Draco (aventándola al escenario)**: Que vas!! 

_Presentador:_ // Y ahora, una canción interpretada por... Virginia Weasley // 

^La música comienza con un suave sonido de piano^ 

It's good, isn't it?   
Grand, isn't it?   
Great, isn't it?   
Swell, isn't it?   
Fun, isn't it?   
Nowadays 

^Aparece en el centro de una pista^ 

There's men, everywhere   
Jazz, everywhere   
Booze, everywhere   
Life. everywhere   
Joy, everywhere   
Nowadyas 

^ Malfoy disfruta de lo lindo... de su bebida^ 

You can like the life you're livin'   
You can live the life you like   
You can even marry **Harry**   
But mess around wiht **Dean**   
And that's   
Good, isn't it?   
Grand, isn't it?   
Great, isn't it?   
Swell, isn't it?   
Fun, isn't it... 

^Malfoy abre los ojos como platos.... ¿Dean?... y ¿Harry?....¿Por qué no "Draco"?^   


^_Aplausos_^   
El número terminó y Ginny pudo respirar al fin sin el mini vestidito que le hicieron ponerse.   
  


*_*_*_*_*_* 

En la carcel (de nuevo.. a poco no es un lugar TAN lindo >_!!) 

Dos chicos se encontraban pasando no unas de sus mejores horas en la vida, estaban sudando a mares haciendo hoyos para sabrá Dios qué que iban a necesitar, que en realidad era para ponerlos a trabajar como burros en los que encontraban algo en lo que aquellos dos magos fueran buenos... así ahí los tienen, de sol a sol "trabajando duro" XDDDD 

**Cuidador**: Vamos!!! vamos!!!! UNO, DOS!!! UNO DOS!!!!   
**Harry:** Crees que la nota haya llegado con las chicas - decía con apenas aliento- ... crees?   
**Ron:** Creo que con todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí ellas ya deben de haber salido desde hace décadas   
**Harry:** Ron, llevamos aquí dos días ¬¬   
**Ron**: Y??????? NO te parece DEMASIADO????   
**Cuidador:** ¡SILENCIO!...BUE... CONTESTEN!!! ¡¿CÓMO VAN ESO ÁNIMOS?!   
**Harry**: En el hoyo ¬¬   
**Ron:** Y escabando ¬¬   
**Harry:** Si escabamos suficiente tal vez lleguemos a la China ¬¬   
**Ron:** Si escabamos suficiente tal vez lleguemos a Hogwarts o_o!   
**Harry:** ¡Escabar!   
**Ron:** UNO, DOS, UNO, DOS. 

Dejémos en paz un rato a estos soñadores, y vamos con los asuntos en cuestion cuestionables (Osea los de Malfoy) 

*_*_*_*_*_*   
Carcel, lado Femenil. 

**Hermione: ** Y, cuánto juntaron??   
**Ginny:** *_* me aplaudieron....   
**Hermione**: lo suficiente como para poder sacarnos de aquí?   
**Ginny: **realmente les gusté... *_*   
**Hermione:** Lo suficiente como para empezar con el juicio?   
**Ginny:** Soy un éxito *_*....   
**Hermione**: Lo suficiente como para hacerme a la idea de no salir????? T_T   
**Ginny:** Seré una estrella *_*   
**Hermione:** Ginny????? ¡_¡   
**Malfoy**: Juntó lo suficiente como para llevar tu caso, Granger.   
**Hermione**: ... que bien....¿sólo mi caso?   
**Malfoy**: SÍ, ÚNICAMENTE TÚ CASO. Cuando acabemos contigo, decidirás quién irá despues y así lo haremos.   
**Hermione**: Supongo que es mejor que nada.   
**Ginny:** Me adoran... *_*   
**Hermione (A Draco):** ¿Pues qué fue lo que hizo para qué esté así?   
**Malfoy:** Ya verás... cuando salgas de aquí te tocará a ti tambien ( o_O??? perdón????)   
**Cho (saliendo de ningún lado)**: Y yo qué?   
**Malfoy**: TÚ... esperarás tu turno ò_ó   
**Cho:** Quéeeeeee T_T 

*_*_*_*_*_*   
Moviéndonos, al parecer ya están haciendo algo más entretenido los muchachos. 

**Cuidador:** Cuando terminen con esos les faltaran sólo otros 168 hoyos más....   
**Ron y Harry:** Ehhhhh??? ....niiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo....... ¡_¡ 

Bueno, me equivoqué, no estaban en algo entretenido estos dos ¬¬   


**Cuidador**: Pueden dejar las palas un momento, tienen una visita.   
**Harry:** ¿una visita?, pero si no es día ni hora para visita...   
Cuidador: He dicho que tiene una visita!!!, así que cállese!!   
**Ron: **sí, Harry, cállate ¬¬   
**Harry: **Ya!! ta bien pues, no he dicho nada ó.ò   


Harry y Ron entraron a la sala de visitas (Que curros para una carcel =P). Ambos se sorprendieron bastante pues su visita era... 

CHA, CHA, CHAAAAAAN...(.........leche con paaaaaaan)   
  


_Continuará......_

_Prox. Capítulo_

**Malfoy:** Eres inocente o no?!   
**Hermione:** Lo soy! 

Un grupo de gente los miraba sin ni siquiera parpadear... 

**Malfoy**: Eso es TODO, SU SEÑORÍA!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Ron:** Que Hermione qué??????????????   
**Harry:** Al menos......   
**Ginny**: Ahora uno de ustedes tendrá..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Hermione:** NI MUERTA, NO LO HARÉ, NO.... NO, MALFOY, HE DICHO NOOOO! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


* * *

**Nota de la autora:**   
Qué hacía milenios que no escribía!!! =P ... así que, aquí toy!!!!...... eh....?..... que ya no se acuerdan de mí... bue, no importa, ekcaso es que GRACIAS POR LEERME!!! ^O^!!!!! , si me dejan reviews gracias y si no no hay problema. Para los que quieran mi mail es lecter_clarice@terra.com o lecter_clarice@hotmail.com 

Lo del "hoyo y escabando" es situación verídica (casi) de mi amiga Mayaru XDDDDD....   
Namárië!!!! 

_Atte. Clarice Lecter._

_Reviews!!!!!!!! Por favor XD!!!!_


End file.
